deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny vs Rick Grimes (Issue 120)
Description In a world full of flesh-eating corpses, there are circumstances where you have to unleash the animal inside you to protect the ones you love. Kenny vs Rick. The two broken, but driven survivors duke it out in this Death Battle. Intro Wiz: There once was a world, where there was peace, and hope. Until it all went south and corpses started to rise. As civilization started to spiral down, so did the humanity and soul of everyday men. Boomstick: One of those people is Rick Grimes, the Police Deputy turned ruthless leader of Alexandria. Wiz: And Kenny, the raging, broken soul of Clementine's group. Boomstick: His Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rick Grimes Wiz: After being shot in duty, Rick Grimes was left in a coma for 1 month until he waked up and found out he was stepping foot on hell on earth itself as corpses started to walk around, eating the flesh of humans. Boomstick: And after encountering an unknown man named Glenn, he helped him go back to his camp, which just happened to have Rick's wife and son there. Hmm... what a convenience! Wiz: And after that Rick gained some friends and trusted him to become their new leader. Boomstick: And although he was uncomfortable with it then, he still does a hell of a job preventing his group from getting their faces get chomped. Wiz: However, as time goes on, Rick's humanity started to fade, especially after almost everyone he knew, including his wife and his possible newborn child were shot in a brutal battle with the man who chopped his arm off, The Governor. Losing their new-found home in the process. Boomstick: And after that, Rick goes completely bonkers, hearing hallucinatory phone calls with his wife, and so on and so forth. Wiz: And after meeting a group who "claims" to have the cure for the apocalypse. Things go wrong after separating with his group with his son and one of the newly-found survivors when they set up camp and they get attacked by a group of hillbillies. Boomstick: And when one of them tries to "pack fudge" to his son, he was left with no choice but to bite a man's carotid out and completely carves the rapist like a pig. He's almost as feisty as my wife when she's getting her pussy sha-''' Wiz: Okay, after that they encounter a bunch of cannibals, who happened to chop off his sort-off father figure's leg off and eat it. '''Boomstick: And what does Rick do? COMPLETELY SLAUGHTER THE FUCK OUT OF THEM BY CHOPPING THEM INTO LITTLE PIECES! At this point there was nothing that could stop Rick, not even a herd of walkers for a while after his son's eye has been blown off. Wiz: And when he encounters another community who's striving as well as them, he finds out that they have a little problem with another group called 'The Saviors' Boomstick: And then Rick decides to massacre a lot of them, to keep them of the Hilltop's backs. All was going well. Until... Wiz: When he and some of his group were going to the Hilltop to inform them of what's going on. They have been ambushed by a group of triple-digits. Boomstick: And then they met Negan, and his little bitch called Lucille... And by bitch, I mean barbed-wired baseball bat. Then he goes to play a game of eenie-meenie to see which one gets kissed by Lucille. But unfortunately, Glenn loses the game and is brutally beaten to death by Lucille. We hardly knew you Glenn, actually we know everything about you. Wiz: And after a while, he escaped the clutches of Negan once again, after trying to kill him for the 2nd time. Boomstick: So after that, Rick goes on to start a war with Negan, with Rick killing double-digits of Negan's men, by himself, but that doesn't mean his men didn't get a fair share of killing themselves. Wiz: Rick has brought havoc and destruction around his enemies with his leadership skills and most importantly, his trusty tools. Boomstick: Rick utilizes his famous one-handed axe, and a normal 9mm pistol around his holster. Wiz: But even though he has his strengths, he has his weaknesses as well. Boomstick: Yes, Rick's disablity doesn't exactly widens his weapon variety, and while Rick won his fights, he has lost a fair share of pissing matches as well. Tyreese being a perfect example. Even though that's probably the only fight he's lost. Wiz: He has beaten up the likes of wife-beater Pete, and serial killer Thomas, and since he's an officer of the law, he probably dispatched a few criminals here and there. Boomstick: But one thing's for sure, mess with this guy, he'll make mince-meat out of you. *after struggling to escape a bear hug* 'Hillbilly: "What you gonna do now?" '*Rick bites out his carotid artery* Kenny Wiz: When Kenneth and his family were at a gas station, fueling up his car, someone grabbed his son, Kenneth Jr., nicknamed Duck, got grabbed by someone. Kenny went after him. Boomstick: I guess Kenny got really "fueled up" at this point, eh? Wiz: When he found out who it was, it wasn't an ordinary human, he was, dead. But moving. Boomstick: So after that, Kenny and his family escaped on their truck and slowly found out about the hell they will live in. Wiz: After that, they went upon Hershel's farm, and after a while, they got kicked out along with 2 people, an African-American man named Lee Everett, and a little girl named Clementine. Boomstick: So after that, they met a group, and they get settled in a Motor-Inn, and they all lived safely under... ugh, under Kenny's rule or Lilly's? Wiz: That's sort of the problem, Boomstick, you see, in the time in the Motor Inn, there was a power struggle between Kenny and Lilly. And their rivalry heated up even more after being kidnapped by a family of cannibals and being put in a meat locker along with Lee, Clem, Lilly, and his dad. Boomstick: And when Lilly's dad got a heart attack, Kenny was forced to do the only thing "logical" in this situation, smash in Larry's head with a salt lick. Wiz: And whether with or without the help of Lee, Kenny got more ruthless, being more rash, and harsh in his decisions. Boomstick: But after a scuffle between dozens of bandits and Kenny's group, the fight ended with the group abandoning the Motor Inn, and with Duck bitten. Also with Carley/Doug getting shot in the face by a crazy Lilly. Wiz: And after beating up Lee, when he tried to knock some sense into Ken, he decided to come to his senses and stop their newly-found train. Boomstick: And when he and Katjaa, tried to put their son out of his misery, his wife couldn't handle the pain of losing her son, and decided to end her life. Damn, I can't even think of a joke for that. Wiz: So when Lee finds out, he gives his condolences, and lets Ken put down Duck. Boomstick: And after that Kenny becomes a complete douchebag. Wiz: When they arrived to Savannah, Kenny became so addicted to finding a boat, that he searched half of Savannah just to find one. Boomstick: And when found one, it immediately got robbed by, in Kenny's words, 'Invalids'. Poor Kenny, can't ever catch a break. Wiz: And when they Ben got trapped in a sticky situation, Kenny decided to attempt to save him. Boomstick: But, it appears that Ben cannot be saved so Kenny decided to put him down and run away, escaping a shitload of walkers, using all his strength and luck. Damn, Kenny's one tough son of a gun. Wiz: And then he gets to meet Walter's group and Sarita, he and she, after a while, get into a relationship. Boomstick: And then, WHAM! He meets Clementine with a couple of guys and they all ride into the sunset. Wiz: Egh... Not exactly. Because, as you can, see, Clem and her group were running away by a ruthless leader named Carver. Boomstick: So they get captured, get forced to labor, so they decide to escape, and they succeed and Carver gets trapped, so Kenny decides to turn his face into mush. Wiz: And then they escape, ending with Nick, Carlos, and Sarita's death. Boomstick: Kenny became so broken again, that not even Clementine can convince him to fully come back. And she can basically convince fucking anybody to do anything at any fucking situation. Wiz: But he quickly came to his senses when Rebecca gave birth to AJ. And at that point Kenny created a new goal, protect AJ at all costs. Boomstick: But it quickly turned to crap when the group gets picked of one by one and Jane tries to kill Kenny but fails partly because of Clem then SHE decides to shoot him in the face in cold blood. Clem, you sneaky bastard. Wiz: Though his journey has come to an end, there is no doubt how great Kenny has become. Boomstick: He comes equipped with a normal Glock 15, and his trusty, head-smashing, crowbar. He can also overpower the likes of Jane and Mike, the former being skillful and cunning, and the latter being able to carry two water barrels of water with both of his hands. Wow, and to think this guy couldn't even overpower a scrawny little "urban" guy 2 years ago. Wiz: Kenny is a fighter, and was 'til his end. Carver: "How's that eye? Just follow my voice, it'll get you there, you got a thick fucking skull, Kenneth, should have put you out of your misery right then, now look at you, you're a mess." *Kenny hits Carver with the crowbar* Pre-Fight Wiz: All right, these combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! *Kenny walks through the woods, trying to find Clementine, but then he sees a dark-blonde haired man, with only one-hand mercilessly shooting an unknown man in the head* Kenny: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Rick: *points his gun very quickly out of reflex* 'Or what?! Kenny: '*points his gun in return* Rick: ... Kenny: ... Rick: ... fuck this. *aims his gun at Kenny's head* Kenny: *widens his eye* FIGHT! Kenny smacks Rick's gun away from his hand. Rick quickly grabs his axe and hits Kenny's gun, destroying it in the process. Rick then tries to hit him, but Kenny blocks him with his own melee weapon the crowbar. Kenny pushes back Rick, then he unleashes a raging flurry of swipes, with Rick dodging every swing, until he parries a swipe, Rick then tries to swing his own axe, but Kenny strongly smacks it away from his hand, he then hits Rick in the face with the crowbar, sending Rick down to his knees. He hits him another time, critically wounding his eye, but temporarily though. He then tries to finish Rick off, but Rick sweeps his foot, so Kenny drops to the ground. Rick then tries to grab his gun, he reaches it. But turns around to see Kenny gone. Rick quickly puts his gun at his holster and grabs his axe. He sheathes his axe and pulls his gun out, searching for Kenny. He carefully searches every corner, every tree, knowing that his injury will not help in this situation. As he searches more, he becomes more and more paranoid. Pointing his gun at places he already searched. But as he turns around, he sees Kenny swinging at him with a crowbar. Kenny hits Rick at the gut with the hook, creating a wound. He drops to the ground. Kenny tries to smash his head in. But Rick quickly grabs his axe and holds it horizontally to block it. Kenny tries to smack Rick again, but Rick blocks the swipe again. Then immediately after the crowbar clashed with the body of the axe, Rick quickly goes on to bite three of Kenny's fingers off. Kenny then yelps in pain, while walking away from Rick. Rick then stands up to find Kenny gone. Rick then tries to escape as well, realizing that, the fight isn't going to end well for both of them, given his current conditon. Rick then goes down the wooden steps, but Kenny quickly tackles Rick along the fence, with both of them crashing down the hill. Kenny then tries to punt Rick, but Rick dodges the punt then tries to swing his axe at Kenny. Kenny then kicks away his axe then tries to punch him, but Rick dodges the hit and tackles Kenny to the ground. Rick then tackles Kenny to the ground, then brutally beats on Kenny, while Rick uses his stump to hold Kenny's neck. Rick then goes on to devastatingly punch Kenny repeatedly in the face, turning his perfect eye to mush. After a while, Rick then stops beating on Kenny, with his face looking nothing like when we saw him the first time. But he's still breathing. Rick then stands up, then coldly stares at his fallen enemy, then goes on to literally stomp his brains out. Rick then turns around to see Carl watching in silence. "Lets go..." Then Rick limps to Carl, with Carl grabbing Rick by the shoulder to help him out. Carl then turns to see the faceless corpse of Kenny, while the Father-and-Son duo goes back to Alexandria. Aftermath KO! Boomstick: Here comes all TTG's TWD fanboys... Wiz: This one is really a no-brainer. While Kenny has done a lot of messed up stuff. Rick's more experienced, is stronger and more skilled, has killed more people, and while Kenny's fighting style is pretty decent, Rick has a more unpredictable one, that no one, not even Lee, can contend with. Boomstick: Sorry Clem, but Kenny was just not lucky this time. Wiz: The winner is Rick. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:InfamousAlex Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016